


Food Poisoning

by omolicious



Series: Peter [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Scat, Sick Peter, Sickfic, dad tony, scat tw, son peter, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omolicious/pseuds/omolicious
Summary: Tony really sucks at cooking





	Food Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first scat fic and honestly it kind of sucks, but i tried.  
> You know how it goes, don't like don't read!

It was supposed to be just a nice night inside the stark towers. Peter was excited, but as he heard Tony Stark would be the one cooking, he felt something inside of himself become a little nervous but he knew it was best to trust his mentor’s cooking. Maybe Tony would make something that would not scare away the stray dog Thor found and decided to bring inside. Peter made his way into the living room and sat down in front of the large flat screen tv before finding the nintendo switch controller and beginning to play the first video game he laid his eyes on. He hummed to himself as he played the game that involved those humanoid squids and the ink, so much freaking ink. Peter jumped once he heard Tony call out that it was time for dinner, he quickly paused the game and got up and walked into the kitchen. He glanced at the slab of meat on a plate with some form of makeshift salad, Peter gave Tony a small smile before he sat down at the large table in the seat right across from Tony,

“So kid, after dinner tonight i say we just relax and watch a movie, sound good?” Peter glanced away from his meat, attempting to cut it into a smaller piece before he responded to Tony,

“Yeah, as long as i don't have to watch some stupid romcom with you and pepper again,” Tony loudly chuckled in response then he reached across the table and ruffled Peter’s hair,

“You can pick the movie tonight, my treat, plus Pepper is at a business meeting in Ontario,” Peter laughed quietly in response and he was finally able to cut his piece of meat in half and without even checking it to make sure tony had cooked it he shoved it into his mouth and did his best to chew it quick and follow it. 

It tasted horrible. How do you make meat taste horrible? 

Peter shoveled the rest into his mouth quick as possible, he did what he could so he wouldn’t have to taste another bite. Soon he finished his meal and the two humans made their way into the living room where Peter, much to tony’s annoyance picked the emoji movie for the two of them to watch together. Once the movie was in place Peter made his way over to the couch and sat down as he watched the ads for other movies before the movie they were watching began. Even if they were at Stark Towers they still couldn’t skip the pre-movie ads. 

Time quickly passed as the two watched the movie, then Peter heard Tony suddenly stand behind him and he glanced at his mentor before the older man began to speak,

“Robbery at the corner of Fourth street next to the chinese place,” Before Tony could even complete his sentence Peter was up and pulled on his spiderman uniform as he felt his stomach twist and slush, he shook his head in response then he runs out to to where Tony was standing already in his iron man suit. Tony slide out and Peter followed quickly behind him web slinging through the town. As they arrived the men had gotten to the money and were quickly stuffing the hundreds of dollars into a large duffel bag. Peter shot a web and grab one of the man’s hands and yanked him away as Tony go into the middle of the battle. Peter slowly blinked, he felt dizzy and wasn't sure what to do. He tied the bad guy that he had a hold of up as he felt another twist in his gut, he looked at Tony who was still in the middle of a battle as he felt a wave of heat come over himself as he pulled his mask halfway up his face to uncover his mouth and nose. He heard the noises of sirens as police came to the scene, but he couldn't bring himself to move. His stomach cramped again and he doubled over as he heaved, a wave of vomit coming out of his mout and splattering onto the ground. 

He took a deep breath and tried to stand up straight, but then he felt his stomach cramp again, and he heaved once again, coughing as vomit dripped out of his mouth and he felt something else that he couldn’t seem to stop. He shook his head then suddenly another wave of nausea over took him and he threw up once more, another wave of liquid coming out his other side as well. 

“Kid?” He heard a voice say gently as a hand was placed on his shoulder, he felt heat rise of to the tips of his ears, he couldn't believe he was shitting his suit in front of Tony Stark of all people, 

“Kid, come on lets make our way back to the tower.” Peter shook his head in response, he couldn’t move. His stomach was still cramping, and doing flips but he wasn’t sure what side of his body the illness would try and exit next, 

“I’ll call happy,” Tony then said quietly, and looked at Peter,”Don't worry, I’ll make sure he brings a trashcan or something,” Peter just slowly nodded as a fart escaped and he looked down, knowing that more than just a fart had occured. Tony sighed softly then he gently rubbed Peter;s back,

“I promise next time we’ll order Pizza..”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!
> 
> Spider-man, Dear Evan Hansen, Be More Chill, and Simon vs/love simon
> 
> I will write, sickfics (emeto), omo and scat !


End file.
